


"Yoba Didn't Do Me Any Favors"

by Ingonyama



Series: All The Farmer's Men [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Body Dysmorphia, M/M, Other, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingonyama/pseuds/Ingonyama
Summary: Trans!Shane/Male Farmer. Shane doesn't like what he sees in the mirror, and the Farmer wants to help.





	"Yoba Didn't Do Me Any Favors"

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: 1) I am a cisgender male, so I in no way claim to know what goes on inside a trans guy's head.
> 
> 2) Body dysmorphia is a real thing. It's not romantic, it's not cute, and it hurts like hell. (So, a perfect fit for Shane)
> 
> 3) Shane can get female farmers pregnant in the game, so this is ENTIRELY non-canonical.
> 
> That said, enjoy. :)

Normally when Shane's clothes were strewn across the bedroom floor, it was either deliberate, or because he hadn't gotten around to cleaning up yet. Today was neither of those.

The farmer saw him standing in front of the mirror by the fire, naked, again. He ran his hands up and down his body -- not sensually, like the farmer liked to, but clinically, briskly, rough "hmms" of disapproval coming from his throat. The farmer knew those sounds; he'd given Shane an Obsidian stone meant for his friend Sebastian one time, and gotten not one, but TWO of those -- one at the gift, the other at his fumbling, 'it's-not-what-you-think-baby-we're-just-friends!' explanation. He didn't like that sound.

This time, though, Shane's guttural expression of distaste wasn't directed at him, but at himself.

The farmer slid out of bed -- it was nearly 6 anyway, the crops weren't going to water themselves -- but he'd get there. His husband needed him. He stood behind Shane, running his hands up and down the bigger man's body, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Hey, farm stud," he said, in his lowest, sexiest tone, pressing his nude body up against Shane's, his naked-husband-in-the-morning hard-on pressed against the ex-Joja employee's ass. Following the path Shane's hands made along his body, the farmer kept his touches smooth, sensual, and carefully avoided the two horizontal scars just under his chest -- Shane was sensitive about those.

"' Stud'," shane grumbled, then barked out a short, bitter laugh. "'S almost as big a joke as 'gift of Yoba'." He looked down at himself, between his legs, and the farmer's gaze followed, until he realized that Shane was looking, again, at what wasn't there. "Yoba didnt do me no favors."

The farmer was quiet for a moment, just touching his husband, pressed against him in a full-body hug. Finally, he spoke. "You know the Wizard who helped me with the community center, right?" Shane gave a non-committal grunt. "Well...what if I talked to him? Asked him if you could -- change -- the rest of the way?" Shane's shoulders slumped, and the farmer froze for a minute. _Great,_ he thought. _I've stepped in it now. He thinks I think he's ugly, but that's not what I meant, I just wanted to help!_

But when Shane looked up, looked at him through the mirror, the tears in his eyes weren't tears of hurt. "Y-you'd really do that, babe?" The farmer nodded, eyes as earnest and sincere as he could make them.

"You can stay the way you are, Shane, if you want. I love you no matter what. I thought you were sexy as hell the first day I met you, and I still think so now." He chuckled. "Last night should have been a bit of a giveaway..."

Shane snorted, then ran his hand along the inside of his thigh. "I can still feel some of it," he muttered, blushing, and the farmer grinned before getting serious again.  
  
"But if you want -- if you really want -- I'll talk to Rasmodius, and find out what he can do to help."  
  
Shane looked in the mirror one more time, then turned around to face his husband.  
  
"What I want right now," he said, "is what you did last night, again. Harder. Then breakfast. How's Pepper Poppers and coffee sound?"  
  
The farmer grinned as he ran a hand along Shane's scruffy face. "Heavenly." And he pulled his husband in for a kiss.  
  
The farm's chores didn't start until much, much later that day.


End file.
